The present invention relates generally to a scanner system and an interface for data gathering systems of the type used at point of sale checkout counters. More particularly, the present invention relates to a scanner having an improved interface for providing communications between an optical scanner and a host system, such as for example an IBM 4683 cash register system, to facilitate the transfer of data from the scanner to the cash register system.
Supermarket checkout counters commonly include optical scanners mounted therein for optically scanning bar code labels on products to be purchased as the products are moved over scanning windows in the top surfaces of the scanners. Such a scanner reads the bar code labels and transmits the bar code data to the cash register system via an interface which in the past has been a separate, external system component. The bar code data may include product identification and pricing information which is used for the sale and other mechandising purposes, such as inventory control.
In the past there has been considerable difficulty in interfacing bar code scanners of this type with certain cash register systems. The requirement of a separate, external interface circuit has increased the cost and complexity of such systems. Specifically noted as a difficult cash register system to link via an interface is the IBM 4683 Cash Register System. The specifications regarding communication with this system are unique and exacting. In the past it has been common to provide a separate, external interface to reconfigure data prior to its submission to the 4683 Cash Register System. Further, such a separate system has typically required its own, separate power supply.
It is seen, however, that there is a need for an improved interface for use with bar code scanners and cash register systems, and for such an interface which is capable of receiving power from any of several sources.